


Root's POV

by madlaw



Series: It Depends On Your POV [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Knife Wound, Lesbian Sex, Strong & Silent Shaw, Touchy Feely Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw





	Root's POV

“Hey Sweetie, are you busy?”

I know she’s rolling her eyes even if I can’t see her, but I also know she’ll come.  She always comes when I call her, especially if I’m hurt.  This time it’s a knife wound.  I know she’ll scowl when I tell her I ran out of bullets.  Again.  She thinks I don’t notice she’s always putting extra clips in my jacket pockets, but I know.  She worries I’ll get myself killed being reckless. 

“What now Root?”

“I could use your medical opinion.”

I hear her sigh deeply.  “Where are you?”

“Close.”

“Meet me at the safe house.”

She doesn’t give me a chance to answer and disconnects. 

When she opens the safe house door, she’s holding a bottle of scotch and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  She rolls her eyes and steps aside so I can stagger inside.  I’ve lost a fair amount of blood and I’m a bit weak.  She passes me the bottle and wraps her arm around me, helping me to the table.

“I’ve missed you too sweetie.”  She doesn’t even bother to roll her eyes; she’s already examining my wound.  She gestures with her hand telling me to drink up, which I know means she’s out of pain meds.  She thinks I don’t know she likes to hear me gasp in pain and watch my pupils dilate when she’s stitching my skin with her capable fingers.

“I can think of a couple of ways to keep your fingers busy while the scotch kicks in Sameen.”  My voice is breathy and deep, and I see her pulse point beating.  I know exactly how to pitch my voice so it sneaks inside her, under her skin, and I’m consuming her with my eyes.  She pretends it doesn’t affect her, but I see her biting her lip when she thinks I’m not looking.

She pushes down deliberately on the skin around my wound and I hiss in pain.  “You know sweetie, I wouldn’t mind the pain if it came with a little pleasure.  Just press down a little lower.”  I know my eyes are smoldering and when she looks into them, she’s caught.  It takes a visible effort for her to turn her gaze and I start to sense there’s something different about her tonight.

She stitches my wound with precision, her forehead furrowed as she concentrates.  Her hands are gentle, confident.  She rubs the pad of her thumb lightly over every stitch as she completes them.  It’s soothing and I’m sure she doesn’t realize she’s doing it.  At least not consciously.  Otherwise she’d stop.  She would deem it too affectionate a gesture. 

Almost every wound on my body bears her mark as well.  Unless it’s impossible, and not much is for me these days, I always wait for her to tend to my gunshots, my broken ribs, my knife wounds.  She acts like it’s an imposition but on those rare occasions when someone else has tended my wounds, she insists on checking their work as soon as she sees me.  She wants to mark me as much as I want to be marked by her.  She finishes and applies a clean bandage, saying nothing as she packs the supplies back into the med kit.  “Thank you sweetie. You know I love it when you play doctor.”  She ignores me. 

Most of our conversations are one-sided, verbally anyway.  She answers me, just not with words.  I know every look, every twitch of her muscles, every sound she makes and what it means.  She knows I see, not right through her, but inside her.  I know exactly who she is and I wouldn’t change a single thing. 

I used to put the Machine first ahead of everything and everyone.  But not anymore.  Now it’s her. Always her.  I want to win this war, destroy Samaritan, and save her.  I can’t live without her.  It doesn’t matter if we never fuck again or if she never gives in to the things I know she wants from me.  As long as she’s alive, there’s someday and that’s more than enough for me.

I know her secret.  I make her feel.  Anger, worry, confusion, need.  I’ve seen it on her face.  When the bullets are flying and we’re fighting side by side, the adrenaline coursing through our bodies, she feels for me.  I think the intensity of the fight sets her free and her inhibitions disappear temporarily.  It’s when we have our best conversations really. 

During one of our early gun battles together I told her I feel the pull of the scar where she shot me every time I raise my arm to fire a gun.  She missed her next shot and I heard her take a deep breath.  When she looked over her pupils were dilated and _hungry_.  To be fair I whispered it into her ear, breathy and hot.  She still wouldn’t let me fuck her after, but that look was worth it.

I’m in love with her and just being near her makes me happy.  She lets me flirt and steal her food and touch her and she’s not once asked me to stop or pushed me away.  She rolls her eyes and maybe yanks her food back, but we both know she’s not really complaining.  She likes it when I smile at her and sometimes she can’t stop herself from smiling back, even if it’s just for a second.  She even laughs at my bad jokes and lousy timing.

She trusts me and defends me when the guys doubt me and question my motives.  She’s the one who made Finch release me from the cage.  She gave me the chance to prove myself to them.  Not to her, because she already trusted me.  Even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

She believes in me now and calls me her friend.  That’s a big deal for her.  What she calls friendship most people would call love.  If you’re her friend there is nothing in the world she won’t do or give for you.  Well, except her food maybe; that you’d still have to steal.  But for me she looks the other way.

She helps me to the couch and sits next to me.  There’s space, but it’s not like she chose the opposite end.  I’m sipping scotch and looking at her.  She’s beautiful.  I can almost hear her thinking.  There’s something going on with her tonight.  I scoot over until there’s no space between us.  She doesn’t move or look at me until I reach over and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

I leave my hand on her shoulder and lean into her.  When she finally turns and meets my gaze, I’m mesmerized by the look in her eyes, open and unguarded and drenched in warmth.  I smile the way I only smile for her and words spill from my mouth without permission.

“You know Sameen, love disdains anything else and urges us to heroism.  We fight harder for what we love.  We find strength _because_ we love.”

She leans in closer and I can feel her breath on my lips and my heart starts racing, while she idly strokes the nape of my neck.  I think she might kiss me and I hold my breath.  I don’t want to move, don’t want to give her a reason to back away.  Her tongue grazes my lower lip and she looks into my eyes before she finally captures my mouth.

She tugs and nips my lips, letting her tongue slip into my mouth, tasting and exploring.  It obliterates every thought.  For the first time in forever, I’m locked into the present.  The war, Samaritan, Greer, everything evaporates like a summer shower onto a hot car.  My usual MO of hurrying from one thing to the next is suspended and I never want this kiss to end.  I’m drunk on endorphins and my only desire is to touch her and feel her perfect skin beneath my fingers.

Desire coils in my belly and I know.  Something’s going to change tonight.  She pulls me over until I’m straddling her, ignoring my hiss of pain when the stitches tug at my skin.  I look into her eyes and I’m sure.  Tonight she’s not pushing me away.  I knew it would happen again.  The fire we ignited in the safe house has been smoldering between us; it wasn’t extinguished even if we haven’t been fucking.  It’s been nurtured by every interaction between us, every touch, every look, every thought.

I smile softly and take off my shirt slowly.  She grazes my breasts with her fingers, but suddenly I see a blaze flare in her eyes and I know tonight’s not going to be slow.  I brace myself just before she lunges up and lifts me.  I wrap my legs around her waist instinctively and she carries me to the bedroom, somehow managing to drop me onto the bed without hurting me, in perfect control of her powerful body.

She’s stripping and I’m shedding my clothes and she’s so fucking hot.  My slit’s already soaked and swollen and I want her inside me so badly; I want to burn up underneath her.  In seconds she’s naked and draping me with her body, claiming my mouth with her lips roughly and possessively.  The kiss steals every word I don’t need to say.   

She runs her tongue from my jaw to my ear and I’m running my hands up her muscled back, trying to pull her so close we’re melding.  “ _Sameen…_ ” and its everything and not nearly enough in that one whisper.  I feel her teeth digging into my collarbone and her fingers stroking my slit, and I’m drowning her fingers in my arousal.   My eyes are drawn to her flexing bicep, her strength’s like a drug.

“ _Sameen…_ ”  There’s so much I want to tell her and I can’t seem to stop myself as her hands caress my skin and her body’s pressed against mine.  I’m whispering in her ear, trying to hold off my body’s submission to her command.  “Our love is subversive, the ultimate act of revolution, of resistance... denying our connection is like denying the existence of space and time, ridiculous and ineffective… we’re a dynamic, noise in the system, a symphony of our own creation.”

But then she claims my lips and plunges into me with her skilled fingers and I’m arching into her, gripping her bicep with one hand and the sheets with the other.  She’s moving inside me and biting my nipples and I’m gasping and holding my breath at the same time, _reaching_ , _reaching_ , until I look into her eyes and my orgasm rips through me, uncontrollable and leaving nothing in its wake.  Except it doesn’t end.  She’s still thrusting, slower and shallower, and I hold her eyes with mine.

She’s everything and only we exist and they’re no thoughts or words, just us, and I feel her inside me everywhere, her hand, her scent, her skin, her strength… “ _Sameen…_ ”  My next orgasm hits hard and I’m a hot mess, but I know I need to move.  If I wait too long she’ll start thinking and leave. 

I catch my breath and turn over so I’m on top, straddling her.  I can see the words forming in her eyes; I can almost hear them already on her lips.  I smile the way I smile just for her and hold her between my thighs and shift until our clits are rubbing and I grind my hips until she can’t resist and her hands go to my waist and I cover them with mine and I can feel her muscles tightening, the pressure building inside her, and she moans my name when her orgasm hits and she’s thrashing and I’ve never felt anything so powerful.  I’m not sure I believe it but I see a tear track down her cheek.  I slow down but still move against her.  “ _It’s okay Sameen…I’m right here_ …”

I see the panic as it flushes her face and she starts to sit up and I know her next move will be to push me off and stand and leave, but I’m not letting her leave this time.  If tonight ends like this it will drive a wedge between us and I’m not giving up without a fight.  So I push her down by her shoulders and although I’m not as strong as her, I’m still pretty fucking strong and I have the advantage of leverage.

I follow her down and claim her lips immediately and without asking permission.  I’m telling her she’s mine and I’m not taking no for an answer.  I’m sure if I open my eyes I’ll see her intimidating glare, not that it’s ever worked on me, but I’m keeping my eyes closed anyway.  When we need to breathe I start working my mouth down her body.  “Root, this is a mistake…we can’t…”

But I’m not listening, I’m concentrating on licking and nipping and tasting every inch of her skin as I make my way to her dripping pussy.  I can feel her shivering beneath me and I know I’ve won.  I don’t waste any time and I slide my tongue between her dripping folds and circle her clit.  I stroke her from the base up, firmer and firmer, until I’m inside her velvety walls, and I lick every inch of her I can reach.  I grip underneath her thighs and lift her legs onto my shoulders so I can reach even deeper with my tongue, and I drink her in and drown in her taste.

She must be gripping the headboard because she’s pushing back into me, so I trade my fingers for my tongue and I’m fucking her and sucking her clit, running my tongue just underneath, and she’s so hot and wet and open and I’m using four fingers until I’m not and it’s my whole hand inside her, fucking her deep and skillfully, until suddenly her muscles are gripping my hand in a vice and I feel her orgasm hit hard as she arches into my mouth.  I let her ride it out and gradually stop licking her clit and slide out until I only have three fingers inside her.

I can still feel tiny shimmers of pleasure coursing through her body as I crawl up so I can lick and suck and bite her nipples.  I bite hard and she groans with pleasure and suddenly I’m fucking her again, hard and fast and rough until I force another orgasm from her flaying body.  I stay inside until I feel her every muscle relaxes.  I enjoy the feeling of her warm and wrecked body beneath me for a minute and then I get up.

I know cuddling is out of the question and if I stay too long she’ll say a bunch of crap she doesn’t mean just so she can feel in control again.  I don’t mind listening to whatever she needs to say but I think tonight can be different.

When I come out of the bathroom she’s sleeping.  Her hair’s splayed over the pillow and the sheet’s covering her from the waist down and her skin shimmers with sweat and our arousal.  She’s stunning.  Every time I see her, I think today will be the day I don’t feel this pang in my chest when I look at her, but then it gets me every time.  For just a second I hold my breath and feel like a knife’s pierced my chest.  Then it passes. 

She opens her eyes as I’m sitting on the end of the bed watching her.  “Hey sweetie.  I need to go, She needs me…Sameen, I wouldn’t trade tonight for anything and even if it never happens again, it will be my favorite memory.”

She doesn’t say anything but the look in her eyes is gentle and warm and it gives me the courage to say something I’ve wanted to tell her for awhile.  “Sameen, love is a decision.  It’s a judgment, a promise. A feeling comes and it may go, but love is an exercise of will.  You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.  You can choose to love me or not. 

Regardless, I will always love you.  I am yours because I want to be yours and I will never deny you.  Nothing you do or say, or not do or not say, or feel or not feel, will ever change these things.  What I feel and what I give you is not dependent on anything you feel or give.”

I don’t expect her to answer and actually I’m encouraged that she doesn’t look away or get that guarded look in her eyes that tells me she’s shut me out and stopped listening.  “I’ll see you soon sweetie.  Oh, and just remember, not deciding is a decision too.”  I kiss her gently and smile as I leave.

 

* * *

 

I’m across the street from a non-descript building in the financial district.  The Machine tells me I need to acquire an intrusion detection program developed by this company.  She doesn’t tell me why, but it doesn’t really matter.  I don’t need to know why She needs or wants it.  Unfortunately, camera coverage is limited, so I’ll be flying blind once I’m inside.

She gets me through security at the front gate.  I make my way around to the loading dock, looking for an inconspicuous way to sneak in.  Just as I’m reaching the stairs up to the dock, two security guards come around the corner.  Unfortunately they’re not the mall security type and they’re well-armed and well-trained.  I manage to disable the first two but not before they call for backup.

Suddenly I’m fending off guards coming at me from both sides of the dock.  I clip another two, but somehow get myself wedged against the truck with two more blocking my entry into the building and my exit.  I sigh when I hear the click of an empty chamber.  I wonder if their orders are shoot to kill or capture.

But before I find out, I see her behind them and of course I grin like the love-sick idiot I am, even though I may still die in the next few seconds.  She tosses me a clip and my hand snatches it out of the air.  The guards turn to look behind them and they’re down before they even catch a glimpse of her.

“You’re the hottest guardian angel I’ve ever seen sweetie.”  She rolls her eyes and looks around, making sure there are no more surprises waiting for us.  “We need to get inside.  The Machine needs a certain software program from this company.  We need to get to the servers in the basement.”  I can tell she’s tuned everything out except inside and basement.  We manage to steal the software and get out without any other problems.

We’re a few blocks away before I can see her dial down the hyper vigilance.  I grab her arm as we walk like I always do.  I can feel her tense but I ignore it.  “Are you hungry sweetie?”  She rolls her eyes like it’s the stupidest question in the world and I smile widely at her as I open the door to the diner we’re already in front of. 

I’m not sure what to think about her showing up to help.  The Machine tells me She didn’t send her, so she deliberately came looking for me on her own initiative.  I never told her what I was doing and there was no reason for her to think I needed her help.  I know it’s her way of saying she heard what I said and its okay.  She’s not freaking out.

We order and I make small talk.  “How’s Harry?”  She shrugs her shoulders and grunts.  “Do you have a number?”  She shakes her head no as she studies the room, calculating exit strategies.  “Really Sameen, you shouldn’t talk so much, you’re making me dizzy.”

“Very funny.  Oh wait, no its not.”

The food comes and she sinks her teeth into her burger in orgasmic pleasure. It makes me a little jealous since her moan almost sounds like the ones I was drawing from her earlier.  Almost.  She seems unusually relaxed and maybe even content.  Who knows?  Maybe she’s thinking about what I said.  Maybe she will decide someday.  It doesn’t have to be today.  I’ll wait.   


End file.
